


Fantasmas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Ghosts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Gilbert geralmente só aparece quando Roderich não está em casa





	Fantasmas

Gilbert geralmente só aparece quando Roderich não está em casa, Elizaveta se sente um pouco grata por isso, ela teria um pouco de dificuldade de explicar para seu marido porque ela está falando com um homem morto. Ela no entanto não decide agradecer a Gilbert por isso porque conhecendo ele do jeito que ela conhecia Elizaveta suspeitava que era capaz dele resolver se mostrar para Roderich só de sacanagem.

Tem dias que Gilbert esquece da guerra que o matou como tantos outros jovens soldados mandados para ser massacrados naquela época terrível. Mas ele não esquece dela, da infância que eles passaram juntos, do baile em que ele quase a beijou, das brigas que eles tiveram ou da tarde de verão em que ela contou que ia se casar com outro. Ele fala dessas coisas como se elas fossem mais traumáticas do que a guerra, ele foi sempre um tanto tolo desse jeito.

Tem dias no entanto que ele não fala sobre o passado, e eles apenas aproveitam a companhia um do outro. Nesses dias ela consegue quase esquecer que ele está morto também.

Em retrospecto esses são os dias que doem mais.


End file.
